magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Edge Issue 232
This magazine is dated October 2011 and priced at £5.00. Knowledge Nintendo's rescue mission - (4 pages) :Disappointing sales, falling stock and angry investors: will the 3DS price cut be enough? :Mario Kart 7, Super Mario 3D Land, Kid Icarus: Uprising, Resident Evil: Revelations, Professor Layton and the Mask of Miracle, Luigi's Mansion 2, Dragon Quest Heroes: Rocket Slime 3, Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games, Pokemon Rumble Blast PlayDead rising - (2 pages) :With Limbo's arrival on PC, the co-founders of an indie success story take a moment to reflect. Searching for the future of the arcade - (2 pages) :Britain's newest entertainment conference looks for answers to coin-op's mortal questions. Diggin up the critical path - (2 pages) :In Half-Life 2 mod "The Stanley Parable", your first choice may simply be choosing to choose not to play. I am 8 (again) - (1 page) :LA's hip game culture collective powers up Arcade Watch - (1/4 page) :Fruit Ninja FX My Favorite Game: Ed Vaizey - (2 pages) :The UK's minister for culture contemplates a gaming room in the mother of parliaments. Dispatches Trigger Happy - Steven Poole - (1 page) :Why Whack 'Em and Hack 'Em will not be coming to a game store near you any time soon. Level Head - Leigh Alexander - (1 page) :How personal contex shapes our views of a game's level of quality and importance. You're Playing it Wrong - Brian Howe - (1 page) :A behind-the-curtain glimpse at Microsoft's bid to bring hardcore gamers and Kinect together. Hype Features This is Vita :Intro - (2 pages) :Smart Fun - (4 pages) ::The men taking charge of Sony's next console discuss its creation - and future :Game Time - (2 pages) ::Hands-on with the first wave of Vita Software :Back on Track - (4 pages) ::We check in with Studio Liverpool to talk, and experience, all things WipEout 2048. :Meet the X-Men. - (4 pages) ::The Super-producers overseeing development of some of Vita's biggest thirdparty exclusives :Sounding Out - (2 pages) ::You expected to play games on Vita, but get ready to play music, too. An Audience with... Jaakko Iisalo - (6 pages) :The man behind Angry Birds tells us how Rovio created the world's most successful mobile game. Breaking the Code - (6 pages) :Bad games happen, but when does selling a shoddy title cross the line from annoying to unethical? Reviews Create People: Mike Morasky - (2 pages) :Valve's man of music, an experimental multimedia polymath. Places: Shadow Moses - (2 pages) :The Alaskan island that provides the tactics to go with Metal Gear Solid's action. Things: Health - (2 pages) :Nobody wants to die. But were games more fun when we still could? Studio Profile: Double Fine - (4 pages) :From heavy metal to Sesame Street, the studio that's so much more than just 'what Tim Schafer did next' The Making of... World of Goo - (4 pages) :How do you turn $30,000 of student debt into a physics puzzle hit? Hang out in cafes, of course. The Art of... Tera - (5 pages) :Showcasing the concepts behind Bluehole's intricate MMORPG. What Games Are - Tadhg Kelly - (1 page) :The importance of being generous In the Click of it - Clint Hocking - (1 page) :The inner workings of the hand grenade The Possibility Space - Randy Smith - (1 page) :Boiling it down, stepping it up Word Play - James Leach - (1 page) :Tales from the sound recording booth Adverts Games Gears of War 3 - Microsoft - Xbox 360 El Shaddai: Ascension of the Metatron - UTV Ignition - PS3, Xbox 360 Dark Souls - Namco Bandai - Xbox 360, PS3 Ico & Shadow of the Colossus HD Collection - Sony - PS3 Resistance 3 - Sony - PS3 Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception - Sony - PS3 Super Meat Boy - Team Meat - PC Age of Empires Online - Microsoft - PC Red Orchestra 2: Heroes of Stalingrad - Lace Mamba - PC Other Credits Senior Art Editor :Mark Wynne Online Editor : Alex Wiltshire Features Editor : Jason Killingsworth Games Editor : Craig Owens Writer : David Valjalo Art Editor : Darren Phillips Deputy Art Editor :Andrew Hind Production Editor : Ian Evenden Contributors :Leigh Alexander, Nathan Brown, Matthew Castle, Richard Cobbett, Emma Davies, Martin Davies, Christian Donlan, Matt Elliott, Andrew Groen, Kirk Hamilton, Clint Hocking, Brian Howe, Christophe Kagotani, Tadhg Kelly, James Leach, Charlotte Martyn, Ben Maxwell, Dave McCarthy, Rich McCormick, Simon Parkin, Steven Poole, Thomas Puha, Jamie Russell, Graham Smith, Randy Smith, Richard Stanton, Christopher Thursten External Links You might be able to buy this at Future Publishing's website or digitally at Zinio. It may only be available for a limited time. Issue Index Category:Contains PC Reviews Category:Contains Playstation 3 Reviews Category:Contains Wii Reviews Category:Contains 3DS Reviews Category:Contains Xbox 360 Reviews